


让我康康你

by PeiNi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: 互不认识，蜘蛛侠还未闻名pp偷拍未遂反被抓🚧轻微捆绑+肛镜





	让我康康你

“这次带的东西应该不会少了吧。”

如果你此时走在这条街道上，或许能隐约听见Peter的声音。

“呼，终于让我又找到机会了。”

声音里带着点兴奋，Peter蹲在不高的房顶上核查自己的设备是否齐全，前几次偷拍的失败并没有让他感到挫败。他咬着笔尾，留下不浅的牙印，经过深思熟虑，在再熟不过的地图上圈出最适合安放照相机的位置，以及一个自己蹲点的地方。

Peter整理好背包给自己打了一下气，刚准备离开，却又退回原地的拍了两下自己的脸。

“Peter Parker，你可以的！”

————

“亲爱的，你刚刚看见头顶有什么东西荡过去了吗？”

“或许是传说中的蜘蛛侠又出来了吧，宝贝。”

Peter轻手轻脚平稳的附在墙壁上，“Oh，这可真是个好地方。”熟练的将设备用蛛丝黏在了自认为很隐蔽的角落，布置好一切后，自己拿着相机去了最后一个地点。

“我这次一定可以拍到你的，Tony Stark.”

Peter隐蔽的蹲在制高点，观察着周围的风吹草动。

“啊哈，上钩了。”

他有些激动的搓着手，从地上拾起相机拉着镜头望着那个和别人说笑的男人。他的面部表情仿佛受到了男人的牵动，脸上的笑容更甚。

“Tony，今晚的宴会真是....啊！”

Tony突然转身将身旁的人挡在身后，正准备对晚宴感慨一下的女士被Tony突如其来的动作吓坏了，不禁掩面发出了一声惊叫。

“不好意思，吓到您了女士，刚刚有人偷拍我们，不如我们今天就先到这吧。”Tony没当回事的解释了一下，毕竟这也不是第一次被偷拍了。他很好奇，到底是哪个小混蛋这么有恒心的偷拍他。

“什么？！啊好的，麻烦你送我了。”

“没事，有司机专门送的。”

看着向他抛来的俗气媚眼，他没有什么动摇，心里甚至觉得有些好笑，看着她失望的眉眼，职业微笑般的目送车辆驶离。Tony舒缓了一口气，不懂为什么，他平常很少和这种类似狗仔的人计较偷拍，可他今天就是想探个究竟。

“Friday，给我扫描这条街，看看有没有可疑的电子设备。”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sir，可疑设备已经标出。”

Tony轻笑着看眼镜上出现的数据，“这一条路啊....”他其实今天没准备走这条路，但他决定主动踩一次钩。

Peter看着男人转身走在自己埋伏好的路线上，心中不禁有些暗喜，今晚的月色照的他有些失神，光顾着兴奋，也没有察觉到其中不对劲的地方，只是牵动手中的蛛丝。他看着镜头里的男人不断的走近，自己的心跳也是随着越发剧烈，他觉得男人在冲他笑。他无意识的松开了手，当他反应过来时，相机差点砸在了地上，他慌忙的捞起，对着男人疯狂的按着快门，甚至忘记了遮蔽自己，身影显露在月光下。

“Friday.....”

Tony吩咐完就上了路口的车，期待着今晚，好戏才刚刚开始。

————

“哈哈！今晚的收获真的是太棒了！呼！我还以为他刚刚看见我了....”

Peter看着消失在街头的车尾灯，一些担惊受怕之后，在屋顶伴着自己高涨的情绪轻哼扭动着。

“Yeah！Peter parker！你是最棒的！”

Peter顺着原路返回，小心翼翼的取下相机，看着自己策划实施完的成果。他开始觉得有些不太对劲，慢慢从兴奋劲里缓过来了，看着相机里的照片，男人有神的紧盯镜头，他迅速来到最后一个地点，一切都已经迟了。屏幕里反光映出的面甲，他的嘴唇有些颤抖，耳边响起了他日夜渴望的声音。

“这位先生，我想请你来我家做个客，你没有选择。”

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”

失声尖叫的Peter把相机往包里一塞，扒着墙就跑。Tony倒是没有预料到面前的人反应这么激烈，就是转头那一瞬间觉得少年脸上的面罩看起来不是一点点的劣质，他紧跟着在高楼之间荡来荡去逃跑的人。

“我说过你没有选择。”Tony加速挡在了少年的前面。

Peter一个急停，差点因为惯性砸在Tony身上。“是吗？我觉得我有！”说完，身手敏捷的在高空给Tony来了个五花大绑粘在了大楼上。

“Goodbye，sir！”

我把我的偶像绑起来了诶！真是太酷了！唔...脖子...疼.......

“我说过，你没有选择。”

Tony拎着因为麻醉针昏过去的男孩，他本来想用电的，但还是手下留情了。他被一个声音听起来不大的孩子绑在了大楼上，还是栋没有下班的写字楼，在办公的时候窗户上突然多了一个人，还差点砸碎了玻璃。他寻思着类似的事，大概只有被别人从自己楼上扔下去了。

真是气人。

Tony褪下战衣将男孩丢在了床上，毫不客气的摘下了Peter头上自制的面罩，面罩下清秀的面容让Tony也是赞叹一番，凭借着高科技，他很快就查清了Peter的身份。

“原来他就是传说中的蜘蛛侠么...真有意思。”

————

“Peter Parker....Peter...Peter.....”

“唔...May.....”

Peter迷迷糊糊中听到有人在念他的名字，潜意识的认为是May在呼喊他，便做出了回应。可当他睁眼时，入眼的却是....

“啊！你要干什么啊！”

Peter本能的瞪大了眼，想要逃跑，但无奈四肢受缚，只是挣扎的床在颤抖。Tony生怕怪力男孩把他的床给整散架了，虽然也不缺这点钱，但他还是蛮喜欢这张床的。刀刃贴着Peter的脚踝割断了麻绳，Peter之前的猛劲给这股冰凉激的消失殆尽。

“怎么小犊子想家了？还是想女朋友了？”

“....我没有女朋友.....我....”

缩在床头说话支支吾吾的Peter，和之前的反差可不是一星半点，Tony竟然觉得有点小可爱。

“噗溜咕噜....别捏.....你...能不能...有点偶像包袱！”

“偶像？”Tony好奇自己怎么多了一重身份。

“对啊！你是我的偶像啊！不然我偷拍你干嘛啊！”

“我以为你是狗仔，没想到是狂热粉。”

Tony倒是没想过Peter会因此气得直发抖，他好像还能模糊的听见从Peter牙缝里挤出来的几个单词。和，女人，在一起什么的。

“我想Mr.Parker你可能误会了，我是个gay，所以我对那些女人没意思。虽然从来没有公开说过，大部分原因是因为我玩忘了。”Tony坐在床边漫不经心的品着酒，慢慢的说着。

“什么？！您是gay吗？！”

Peter大概有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，他猛地向前冲去想去和男人确认，却因为双手还被绑着，反弹撞在了床板上，头有些晕，刚刚的可能是幻听吧他想。

“怎么，这么激动干嘛？你这个小孩很反常诶。”

Tony把脸凑过去观察Peter的表情，刚刚气的发抖，现在激动的说不出话来。他等着，看Peter嘴唇蠕动了半天到底能憋出来什么话。

“好巧！我也是gay！”

“咳咳！怎么，你不会还想试一下吧。”

Tony差点以为他要命丧当场了，当年没被异族捶死，现在反被一口酒给呛死了。他在Peter眼睛里读到了无比的火热，不过他没试过这个类型的，不懂Peter能不能撑的住。

“可以吗？”Peter小心翼翼的问。

“随便你，但是先给你打个预防针，是有惩罚的。”话音落下，Tony仰头饮尽杯子酒，反正葫芦里没装好药的盯着Peter。

“嗯，请问该怎样称呼您，全名吗？”

“Tony吧，之前的炮友都是这么叫的。”

“......那我可以叫您，Mr.Stark吗？”

正在准备的Tony听到这句，手上也是一停，这个称呼未免太过正式，又显得拘谨，但转头看向Peter，稚嫩未完全褪去的脸，这称呼又显得非常合适。

“随便你吧，你成年了吗？”

“成成成年了！！”

“那就好办了。”

Tony解开捆着Peter手腕的绳子，将他的拉至小腿处，用绳子绑在了一起。

“Mr.Stark，您这是干嘛？”Peter趴在床上疑惑的转头问道。

“捆绑呀，你没玩过么，我很喜欢的。”

Peter有些胆怯的摇摇头。

“没事，就是简单捆捆，怕你乱动，不用太紧张，趴好。”

“嗯.....”

Peter抿着嘴唇，把脸埋进枕头里，他不知道脑子里现在在想些什么，他的注意力全都集中在Tony触碰他的每一下，部位泛起的酥麻感。系好之后Tony扒掉了Peter的衣服，必要的地方用剪刀剪开了，只剩下了一条普通的平角内裤紧巴着臀部，最后干脆连这个一起撕了。

Tony把Peter扶起跪在床上，Tony舔吻着Peter的唇瓣，男孩顺从的任由男人亲吻，可能是不知道干些什么，约炮这种事情只存在Peter的幻想之中，还是和偶像的炮。

Tony抬腿顶弄摩擦着男孩的下体，Peter顺着本能的生理感觉发出了轻微的哼叫，稍有松懈的牙关，让Tony趁机把舌头塞了进去，舔弄交缠着，搜刮着口腔中的津液和空气，舌尖舔过上颚，每一处被吸吮的酥麻，来不及咽下的液体顺着嘴角滑下。

“啊...疼...嗯啊...啊！”

Tony捏扯着被冷落的乳头，Peter下意识的用手去遮挡，才反应过来自己的手被绑住了，胸前没有丝毫遮掩的暴露在Tony眼前。“你看起来好像很难受，嗯——”他亲吻着Peter的脸颊，Peter的眼角泛起了红，Tony的鼻尖触蹭着他的颈部，“你身上有股奶味。”手掌顺着腰窝滑向股间，指腹按弄着已经有点湿润的后穴。“转过去，趴好了。”

Peter再次将脸埋进了枕头里，不过这次和上次不一样，他闻到男人留在上面的味道，身上那种成熟男性独特的气息。他听到身后发出器械碰撞发出的金属声，刚好奇的想要转头看，就感到一股冰凉刺入自己的后穴。金属异物的进入造成的异物感，让Peter小心的扭动着腰肢想要去消除。

“不要乱扭，不然受伤可不关我事。”Tony给予异物外力，好让它继续向里推进。“你的里面可真好看。”Tony看着屏幕上粉嫩的肠肉绞动着黏白的液体，两根手指连根没入，在湿润的小穴里弯曲翻动，Tony手指带给Peter疼痛中的快感让他的思考变得有些迟缓。弥漫在空气中的荷尔蒙让快喘不过气的Peter抬起头，喘息间无处不带有情欲的味道。

“Mr.Stark，那个...啊..是什么...？”

“等等你就知道了。”

抽出的手指沾满了水渍，Peter刚想借着这个空隙缓缓劲，就被Tony直接端起来抱在了怀里。Peter一抬头就是那刺眼的屏幕，那那那那个...是自己的体内嘛！

“想不想看自己被操的时候，里面是什么样啊，Peter。”

“不不不...不用了...Mr.Sta啊嗯...！”

Peter的话被Tony性器的进入给打断了，仰起的头，无声的尖叫，唇部在颤抖，泪花溢出在眼角。Tony歪着头舔舐Peter眼角落下的泪花，朝他的耳边吹了口热气。

“你忘了，这个是惩罚，你没有选择。”

Tony解开绳子，Peter的手腕和小腿勒出了一圈圈红印，他拉过Peter的手腕，吸吮着濒近破皮的皮肤。Peter模糊的视线看着屏幕里，性器在自己的身体里活动，穴口扩张缓慢的吞吐。

Peter突然被转了个圈压在床上，他的手顺势死死地环着Tony的背。Tony将重量压在了Peter身上，在猛烈的攻势下产生的酥麻快感让Peter合不上嘴，分泌积累的口水从嘴角溢出。肠道里的性器有规律的顶弄着，湿软的甬道里分泌出更多的粘液来助兴。抽出的柱身上满是透明的液体，Peter发出的尖叫和喘息的呻吟都被Tony的舌吻堵在了嘴里，后穴被充满的快感早已顶替了开始的疼痛，肛镜不知何时早就挤出去了。交合的地方变得湿软不堪，'扑哧'的水声，红肿的穴口肠肉被顺着卷出，带出的液体滴落在床单上。

“Mr.Stark...嗯啊.....这算一夜情么....”

“唔....你要想再来也行，其实还挺喜欢你这小屁孩的。”

“真的.....”

“嗯。”

话落，Peter就一头栽在了床上。Tony不懂收回刚刚的话还有没有用，他还没有射诶！！！

小混蛋！


End file.
